Tammyhontas
170movies spoof of pocahontas 1995 Cast: * Pocahontas - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * John Smith - Surly (The Nut Job) * Governor Ratcliffe - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Meeko - Himself * Flit - Himself * Percy - Himself * Chief Powhatan - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Grandmother Willow - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Nakoma - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kocoum - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kekata - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easter) * Thomas - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Wiggins - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ben and Lon - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Indians - Themselves * Settlers - Mices (An American Tail) Scenes: * Tammyhontas Part 1 - The Virginia Company * Tammyhontas Part 2 - The Storm * Tammyhontas Part 3 - Main Title/Steady as the Deating Drum * Tammyhontas Part 4 - Tammy's Appearance/Powathan Talks About Dr,Buford Bubbles * Tammyhontas Part 5 - Steady as the Beating Drums (Reprise/Just Around the Riverbend * Tammyhontas Part 6 - Tammy Went to See Sailor Mercury/Listen with Your Heart * Tammyhontas Part 7 - Arroved om Virginia/Surly Meets Meeko and Flit * Tammyhontas Part 8 - The Indians Know About The Vistors/Ratigan Called The New Jamestown * Tammyhontas Part 9 - Mine Mine Mine * Tammyhontas Part 10 - Tammy Meets Surly Trivia: * ??? The Easter Chipmunks amd Pocahontas were released in 1995 * This is the 4th Movie also know the Second Movie with ??? Go Into the Movies the firs was The Great Mouse Detective (170Movies Style) * This will be in loving memories of David Ogden Stiers, Russell Means, and Gordon Tootoosis. Quotes: * Cheif Powathan: Who did this? * Alvin Smith: Tammy was out in the woods. Buford went to find her and this Purple Squirrel attacked them. * Chief Powatahan: Your weapons are strong. But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die! * Tammy: But father! * Chief Powathan: I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father! * Tammy I was only trying to help. * Chief Powathan: Because of your foolishness, Dr Buford Bubbles is dead! Take him away. * (Surly away) * Tammy: Dr Buford Bubbles was just coming to protect me. * ???? Miller: Tammy I sent Buford after you. I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing. * Tammy: All of this happened because of me… And now I’ll never see Surly again. * ???? Miller: Come with me. Gallery Tammy in Adventures in Squirrelsitting.png|Tammy as Pocahontas Surly 10.jpg|Surly as John Smith Ratigan the Rat.jpg|Ratigan as Governor ????? Meeko in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Meeko as Himself Flit.jpg|Flit as Himself Alvin Seville in Who Ghost There.jpg|Alvin Seville as The Native American King Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|??? as Grandmother Willow Here s eleanor by peacekeeperj3low-d6tcctk.jpg|as Nakoma Dr. Buford Bubbles.jpg|Dr Buford Bubbles as Kocoum Fidget-0.jpg|Fidget as Wiggins Basil-of-baker-street-the-great-mouse-detective-9.6.jpg|Basil as Ben Dr. David Q. Dawson.jpg|Dawson as Lon Category:1701Movies